Status Effects
Status effects are special states your cat can be in. They usually come from moves, but also may come from items. Move Status Effects Move status effects are caused by moves. Poison Poison is one of the most common status effects. It hurts the affected cat every turn for some HP. When a cat is poisoned, it will have purple dots rising from its body, and the status bar will be changed to venom. Poison will last even after the battle ends, and hurts your cat every few steps. This is signified by a flashing red screen. Poison can be cured by being helaed by a medicine cat, or by using Antivenom. Moves: River of Rage, Poisonous Shadows, Poison Chomp, Hyper Poison, Adept Slash, Status Blast Items: Antivenom Stun Stunning is also a rather common status effect. It prevents the affected cat from acting for a few turns. When a cat is stunned, it will have yellow dots rising from its body, and the status bar will be changed to paralyzed. Stun ends when the battle ends. Moves: River of Rage, Stunning Bite, Stunning Crush, Adept Slash, Status Blast Sleep Sleep is a rather rare status effect, signified when blue "z's" rise from the party member's body. It has the same affect as both stun and poison, and the status bar will be changed to sleep. Sleep ends when the battle ends. Moves caused: Soothing Medicine, Mega Soothe, Adept Slash, Status Blast Confuse If your cat is hit with the confused status effect, you will not be able to make him or her do anything, but instead he or she will do a basic attack on one of your other party members. The effect will be shown as a yellow-orange halo of stars swirling around the player's head. This can be deadly especially if you have some very dangerous claws equipped. Confuse ends when the battle ends. Moves: Adept Slash, Status Blast Dazzle Dazzle is a status effect that will throw the accuracy off a player/enemy. It is shown as a sparkling light purple ball above its head. You will still be able to attack/heal but the attacks will miss more often than not. Dazzle ends when the battle ends. Moves: Sand Scatter, Adept Slash, Status Blast. Item Status Effects Item status effects are caused by items. Unlike move status effects, they are usually useful and cannot be "healed". Sharp Sharp occurs only from the use of a Deathberry. It increases all the parties' cats ATK stat. Sharp ends when the battle ends. Overload Overload is a very special status affect, only occuring when a Toxic Brew is used. It doubles the user's stats for five turns, but also damages the user for 6000 HP. Overload ends when the battle ends. Healing Some items and moves can heal status effects. You can also heal at certain places or times. Medicine Cats and Resting Talking to a medicine cat will give you an option of being healed or not. If you select yes, your HP and SP will be restored, and all your status effects will be cured. Resting at your den has the same function, and can also advance the storyline. Switch Spots In the NP game, there are switch stops at certain areas, usually near water. There, you have the option of resting. Special Plot Healing In certain parts of the game, you will be healed. Do not count on this, however, as they tend to be rather rare. Items Certain items can also cure status effects. Antivenom - Removes Venom state of one ally. Yarrow Herb - Restores states to one ally. Golden Fish - Recovers HP and SP to full, and removes states. Eagle - Restores every ally to full HP and SP, and removes states. Moves Certain moves can cure status effects. All curing moves cure every status effect. Remedy - Restores states to one ally. Greater Remedy - Restores states to all allies. Mighty Heal - Restores lots of HP to one ally, and heals status problems. Legendary Heal - Restores full HP to all allies, and heals status problems.